


Brother Next Door

by Improvable



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Illustrations, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvable/pseuds/Improvable
Summary: This fanfic follows the adventures of entertainer from New York City George Herman and his honorary sister Milly, member of fireside girls troop 46231 who begins to feel resentment towards the organization and wants to rediscover herself as something much more, while still keeping a close relationship with Holly.Meanwhile, the Galloping Goose (aka Agent G) is sent on various missions by OWCA across the Tri-State Area. Little does he know that Lord Mung’s Vulture Squadron is after him.
Kudos: 1





	1. How George Ticks

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting chapter 2 shortly and may also update each chapter with its own image to accompany it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Herman, an entertainer from the New York Tri State Area, travels to the Danville tri state area for a few performances and befriends one of the fireside girls.

“And now for our next guest performer… he’s fresh out of another Tri State Area, a phantom with a heart of gold, nobody touches his precious bird Jesus, George Herman everyone!”

Don’t worry I’m not actually a phantom, that’s just an act I put on during entertainment. I’m doing a gig at the Fireside Girls Jamboree. You know, that little festival they have every month or two, with guest artists and all that. All I have to do is play a couple songs with some backup guys and I’m good to go.

“Alright! How’s everyone doing??” I always ask that to get the crowd pumped up, but man these guys are out of it. “Well we’ve got a great show for you tonight! “

I forgot to mention, I can play alto sax and keyboard like Edgar Winter, so I thought some of his music would be the best fit. I’m a cover artist after all.

The show went well and all, but there was still this unsettling aura I felt around the jamboree. I glanced at some of the other guest performers but they didn’t seem to feel the same way. But no matter. I wrapped up my performance and went into the crowd with the rest of the performers on standby. But before I could even start to relax…

“Pardon me! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Troop 46231, and these are my troop members. Would you mind if we asked you a few things?”

I looked at them, this Isabella girl and her 6 other team members. I guess they’re interviewing me or something? Alright I’ll humor them.

“Yeah, why don’t you sit down and we can get this underway.”

“Thanks! This is for our artist interview patches so it won’t take long”

She was right. It didn’t take very long at all. So with that I waited for the jamboree to be over and then packed up my things. But I wasn’t done with my gigs yet. Not by a longshot. I still gotta perform at a birthday party in two days, so why don’t we skip ahead?

So it looks like I’m performing at the- fireside girls HQ? That doesn’t make sense. Why am I performing there instead of someone’s house? Well, I went inside and sure enough the birthday girl was there with all her fireside girl friends. There was a banner with big bright letters saying “Happy Birthday Milly!” I guess that’s the curly haired girl who doesn’t talk much. But who’s hosting this thing?

“Excuse me,” I asked troop leader Isabella, “who’s throwing this thing?”

“Oh, well, we threw this for Milly, since her parents aren’t really home a lot and someone’s gotta look after her and all.”

“Oh… oh well…” I think my heart nearly stopped. Was she being neglected? Does that make the fireside girls her retreat? Maybe I’m looking too deep into this. “Can I see her? I was thinking I should-”  
“Hey, are you George?” asked the blonde member of Isabella’s troop. “I’ll need you to sign a few things and meet your makeup artists backstage.”

Looks like the girls are going for some makeup art patch. I hope I’ll still have some time to speak with Milly after the show. I don’t really have much material planned, so I’ll just recycle the program from the jamboree. They didn’t seem to mind me reusing my old material though. I wrapped up my material again and then, while everyone else was dancing or drinking punch or whatever, there was the birthday girl Milly, sitting all alone against the wall. This was my chance. If something bad is happening it’s my responsibility as the guest entertainer to do something about it. I went over to her and…

“Hey, Milly?” I went over and asked. “Are you okay? It’s your birthday you know.”

“Oh, hi.” She scooted over a bit. “Wanna sit?”

So I took her offer and sat down right next to her, close enough to be able to converse. “Something wrong? I couldn’t help but notice seeing you all by yourself.”

“Well, I guess it’s not much.”

This is going nowhere. I’ll ask her about her parents. “How come you’re having your party here. Are your parents neglectful?”

“No no, it’s not like that. They work a lot and don’t want to put up with a babysitter, so I usually spend my time with the other fireside girls.”

So she WAS using it as a retreat. Maybe I can make something out of nothing. “What about siblings?”

“I’m an only child. All the fireside girls are nice and all but I’ve always wanted a sibling of my own, like a brother.”

And when she said that I felt like those words punched me in the face. A brother? I’ve personally wanted a sister myself. This could work out and then some. But before I could say anything…

“Hey Milly! Come on, it’s time for you to cut your cake!”

“I’ll be right there!” She turned to me before she left. “Thanks George, it was nice getting to be open with someone.”

And soon, the party was over. Everyone was on their way home, except Milly, who was asking around for a place to stay. I guess that Katie girl was a reliable source for her, but I felt like I had to do something.

“Hey Milly come live with us!”

Oop- I shouldn’t have said that should I? Everyone is looking at me. I needed to recover.

“Well uh, you know, you need a roommate right? Why don’t you come live with me for a while? It’s the least I can do!”

The fireside girls continued to look at me like I declared I was about to parkour off of the Danville Lighthouse. But Isabella stepped forward, dragging Milly with her.

“I think that’s a great idea! This would also give her a chance to get her roommate patch!”

It all comes down to patches huh?

“So it’s settled then? Shall we head to my place?”

And the world will have to wait until tomorrow.


	2. Milly Goes Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is about to leave Danville. Can Milly give him one moment of thanks before it happens?

I’ve rented a single family in the uptown district of Danville, at least, it looks like Midtown. I’m so used to New York City that I keep forgetting that uptown for us is a suburb for a lot of other cities. Man, I’ve almost forgotten about it. It’s such perfect timing I came to Danville. Someone caught a bad sickness and who knows how far it spreads? But I couldn’t tell the people of Danville that; they might panic. I still got around three days left in Danville before the train back to my own Tri State Area is scheduled. Maybe I can use these three days to aid Milly- whatsername. I guess she’s an honorary Herman now. But anyway, I’ll just lead her inside…

Aw crap. A bird pooped on me again. 

I can hear Milly snickering. “Hey George... you realize you got pooped on.”

“Yeah whatever” I retort as I wipe it off. As I looked up I identified it as a Canadian goose, common in the New York Tri State Area, but never would I have thought there would be one here.

“Hey that goose kind of looks familiar” I blurt out. I’ve had a lot of geese take their business on me back home, but never would I have imagined that one could have followed me here.

“Oh, a Canadian goose!” Milly exclaims excitedly as she pulls out a notepad. “This will be great progress for my birdwatching patch.”

It’s always patches and patches with these girls. It doesn’t seem like much but I can’t tell them that. I’ll just lead her inside. The first thing she’s greeted to is a small kitchen to the right with all the essentials, a hallway to the right which I’ll show her later, and our big TV room filled with standard mancave items and a loft right above us. But there was something else I needed to tell her.

“Unfortunately I don’t have a second bedroom so we’re going to have to compromise for the night.”

But she had a big idea. “Oh that’s okay! I’ll just use the floor! It’ll be just like a sleepover!”

Not much else happened that night. I got changed into some night wear but she’s sleeping in her fireside outfit for some reason, then we hugged goodnight and turned off the lights. I took one last look at her as she lies in her sleeping bag.. I can’t tell what she’s thinking, but I think it’s something like “I finally have a brother”.

_ The next morning, while George was sleeping Milly snuck away taking one of the bikes stored in the nearby garage and narrowly avoided getting pooped on by the goose on the roof. He was there for so long he must have made a nest there. Good for George in a way, considering he’s kind of fond of birds. Milly took one last look at the goose as she was biking away and thought, “I’ll call it the Galloping Goose”, so much so because of how it looks like it gallops to transverse the roof. After a while she arrived at Danville’s Fireside Girls cabin. She parked her bike outside and went in. _

_ “Hey everyone, I have to ask you something.” _

_ The girls crowded around her so they could hear her out. _

_ “You know George? The guy who was nice enough to let me live with him? Well, he’s supposed to leave for home in a few days and I want to be able to do something big to thank him for all he’s done, but I don’t know what to do for him.” _

_ There was a moment of silence before Addyson perked up. _

_ “Hey! We know someone who could help!” _

_ They all turned to Isabella. _

_ “Wait? Why me?” she asked nervously. _

_ “You know Love Handle right? Let’s get them to perform for George and Milly!” the girls were starting to get excited, except for Milly who still kept a sort of poker face. _

_ “Well I don’t actually know them, but I bet Phineas does!” And with that they all stormed out of the cabin to try and get Phineas to hook up Love Handle with another show in front of George’s house. _

_ Later at the Flynn residence… _

_ “Hi Phineas, whatcha doin?” _

_ “Hey Isabella. We’re just thinking of something to do today.” _

_ Isabella took a glance at Addyson, signaling for her to bring up the plan. “We were thinking of getting Love Handle to perform for someone who’s been helping us a great deal and we thought you might be able to hook us up.” _

_ “Yeah, sure. Let me ask them.” Ferb hands him the android phone they both use and he calls Danny of Love Handle. _

_ “Yo Phineas dude! What’s up?” _

_ “Hi Danny. The fireside girls were wondering if you could perform for a coronavirus survivor tonight.” _

_ “Oh snap, coronavirus? That sounds serious man. When and where?” _

_ “Just come to our house at 7. We’ll bring him here.” And they hung up. _

_ Isabella looked confused. “Why did you tell him that he was a survivor? We don’t know that yet.” _

_ And Ferb said, “Often in the entertainment industry, lying is a necessary evil. _

This is it. My last day in Danville before my train back to New York City arrives downtown. I need to get ready so I’ll bike back to my house and pack up my things. Hm, seems like Milly is out with her fireside girls friends. The house feels so quiet and empty without her. Oh what’s this? A note on my suitcase? 

“George, meet us at 10 Tri State Boulevard at 7:30 PM. -signed Katie of Fireside Girls troop 46231.” That’s the Flynn residence isn’t it? And in only 30 minutes. I better head over there before I disappoint them. 

What the deuce? Is that Love Handle??

I’m not joking here. Somehow the fireside girls got Love Handle to perform in front of someone’s house. And sure enough, standing in the middle of it all, holding a blue rose for coronavirus patients, was her.

Isabella and Katie took position by her side. “George, the fireside girls want to thank you for your generosity in looking after one of our members. For that, we put on this performance in your honor.”

“Ah geez, thanks guys. But you didn’t have to do all this for me, there’s not much to celebrate.” Before I know it my phone starts ringing. “Hello? ...What? You’re kidding! ...The whole city? ...Uh, I understand, don’t worry. Okay, see ya.” I hang up and turn to everyone.

“Hey everyone! The coronavirus put New York City on lockdown! No one can go in or out!”

“Does that mean you can stay?” asked Milly. I declared my statement to the whole world. “I’m staying!” And we all celebrated.

I can’t imagine how long it took but Love Handle must have been performing for about an hour now. Even the goose from my house perched up on my head to watch it unfold.


	3. Semi Aquatic Web-Footer of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George get to see the fireside girls at work up close. How will it go? Meanwhile Agent P shows up with a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but all sections marked with Italics mean that the narrator is third person rather than first person.

It’s day two of my new quarantined stay in Danville with Milly as my sister. Can I say she’s adopted? It’s not official but that’s what it honestly feels like. As I got up to make breakfast I made my way into our kitchen when I noticed Milly was cooking up a storm. 2 buckets of brownies, 5 bags of M&Ms and, is that popcorn I smell? What is all this for? Well I suppose I better ask if I need to prepare for something big. I went up to her and went with the old reliable “Whatcha doin’?”

She perked up, “The Fireside Girls are hosting a bake sale in the park this afternoon! Katie and I are in charge of cooking everything.”

“Wow” I said, “you prepared all this?”

“Yeah,” she points at her sash “it’s a good thing I have my chef patch!” But as she looks at it, her smile kind of fades a bit, as if the whole Fireside Girls thing is bothering her, but she easily recovers it. “Wanna come? We need chaperones.”

How can I not? She’s my sister after all. I need to be there for her whenever she needs it. So we got on our bikes and headed out for Danville Park.

So we got there and some of the fireside girls were already there. I let Milly run off and join her peers before I searched for the other chaperones. One of them called out to me before I could find them. “Excuse me, are you chaperoning?” I turned around and just said “yeah”. He replied “Good, I was wondering when more of us would show up.” he stood back a bit. “I’m Richard Gordon, Holly’s dad.” Color me surprised. “Wait, you're her dad? But you look just as old as me!” He started laughing. “Oh man, you’re the third person today that was wondering that. I suppose I better explain.” So he filled me in on the whole story. He told me about how Holly’s birth father died of ebola roughly 9 years ago, so his widow, Jackie, remarried. Richard is still fairly young, just a few years out of college, but he seems to be handling it well.

After a while Holly the fireside girl called out to us. “Dad, dad! We’re starting the bake sale! Come quick!” Richard replied back, “okay Holly, hang tight!” He turns to me, we nod at each other, and join the fireside girls at their stand.

_ I’m sure George and Richard are having their fun, but as that’s happening, Dr Heinz Doofinshmirtz sets up his own stand at the bake sale. Agent P swoops in seconds later in a hazard suit to try and keep him hidden from the general public, but lands on a spring board which then sends a giant banana cream pie trapping him. _

_ “Ah, Perry the Platypus, you’re just in time to witness my latest scheme. Behold!” he shouts as he pulls out a small ray gun. “The Expiratinator! Do you like it? I was able to come up with a short inator name this time. Anyway, with one zap of the machine, I can make any kind of food rot, as if they passed the expiration date! Then I will have the only edible food on sale here! I’ll make millions!” As he continues his spheal Agent P tries harder to escape his trap. “Here, let me demonstrate it.” He fires his inator at the fireside girls stand, causing all of their food to rot.” _

“Hey! Our food has rotted!” shouted Holly in shock and horror. She has no idea about the Expiratinator, but this was still surprising for her. At this point the rest of the fireside girls started panicking, shouting things like “what do we do?” or “I can’t believe it!” The other food stands were hit too and people started flocking to Doof’s stand. As they did, Katie the fireside girl arrived with Dominos’ pizza and breadsticks, fashionably late. “Who wants pizza?” They all began to set it all up, but everyone was distracted by Doof’s stand. 

“Man this is just not working” said Holly. “We need to get their attention again.”

Richard turned to me. “Hey George, you can play music right?” I said “yeah, alto sax. Why?” He pulls out an alto sax and a sort of portable keyboard. “Perfect. I can never do these things alone.”

_ Meanwhile Doof’s stand was continuing to gather customers. “And you’ll notice, Perry the Platypus, there’s no self destruct button, there’s no reverse levers, there’s no abort switches, it’s completely Perry the Platy-proof! Nothing can stop me now!” And just as he says that, a goose poops on his stand getting everything dirty.. The same goose flies down and eats enough banana cream pie for Agent P to escape, then lands on the ground and puts on an OWCA fedora. Doof was livid. “Oh that’s just not fair!” The two agents work together to trap Doof in his own banana cream pie trap. “Curse you Perry the Platypus! And you too random goose thing!” he shouts as some banana cream gets in his mouth. “Ooh this is delicious!” _

Richard and I get ready, and we start playing some rhythm and blues music to try and attract the customers again. It worked and everyone started flocking our stand again. Mission accomplished, I guess.

_ Now that the mess with Doof is taken care of, Agent P escorts the goose into his lair for debriefing. Major Monogram shows up on the screen. _

_ “Sorry Agent G we didn’t expect the residents of the house under your nest would be present, but there won't be any need for memory erasing. Since they’re not technically your host family they’re free to know your status as a secret agent. We’ll get you hooked up with a nemesis shortly. Thanks for your help Agent P. Monogram out.” _


	4. Sleepover Call of Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I rushed this a little bit but the next chapter is when it's really going to get juicy so stay tuned.

Seems like a quiet day today. Milly was out with the rest of the fireside girls today so I figured I’d take some time to improvise my sax playing. These gigs tend to come out of nowhere, so I need to be ready in case I have to drop a solo. At some point my phone rings and I answer it within the first 3 beeps.

“Hello. You’ve reached the house of unrecognized talent. Please start after the…” and I play a note into the phone. I’ve always wanted to do that joke.

The call was from a concerned parent who was looking for a babysitter for the week. I suppose since Milly will be out for the week with her Fireside Girls obligations, I might as well. I accepted the offer. The kid named Jake is fairly young, around Phineas’s age, but despite this I can tell it’s not gonna be pretty. So at around 6:00 tonight his mom dropped him off at my place. I’m not very good with introductions so I tried “hi, you must be… hey where are you going?” He went right into the mancave where all the electronics are.

“Where’s the damn Xbox? How am I supposed to stay here without an Xbox?”

I told him “Well I guess you’ll have to live without it.” I had a PS4, a Switch and some classic systems. At least with these maybe he’ll be occupied enough. He settled on the PS4. “Ok whatever, at least the PS4 is good enough.” I put on Call of Duty 4 and let him go online with a guest account. This will give me a chance to drown myself in a handheld at least. But it wouldn’t be long before he would start spouting rubbish like “your internet sucks dude! Why is the loadout so trash?!” at least when he wasn’t already screaming at the game. I wonder what other people his age would think of him. Maybe he’d give Phineas an idea or something.

_ Meanwhile at the fireside girls lodge, Isabella was wrapping up a troop meeting. A month has passed since the last fireside girls sleepover, so now they had to plan the next one.  _

_ “Okay girls, we got a week before the planned sleepover, so the first order of business is to decide the host.” Since troop leaders can’t host, she was out already. _

_ One by one the fireside girls started ruling each other out, with different merits such as already hosting recently or parents being out of town. But then Katie had something to say. _

_ “What about Milly? She hasn’t ever hosted yet.” _

After enough time passed Jake’s mom picked him up and paid her dues. But just as I close the door I get a call from Milly.

“George guess what! I’ve been selected to host the next fireside girl sleepover!”

“Yeah that’s great” I say in a sort of sleepy tone. “When?”

“Friday, this week!”

This week?! On the last day I have to babysit Jake. Not good, this is gonna create a big conflict. I can’t mix the fireside girls and Jake together in the same room. I’m gonna have to create a divergent. “Um, sure. I’ll be ready.”

About 5 days later, the day of the sleepover, I brought in some movers to set up a tent and router in the backyard. I even rented out an Xbox using an online service along with instructions for Jake to set up everything. I then had to move back inside to reserve an area for the sleeping bags. The mancave is set up with surround sound so the girls can watch whatever they want, though I imagine they’ll want to play on the game systems. I should be ready to chaperone, and sure enough one by one they start arriving, so I had Milly greet them. I should be expecting 6, including Milly. I think I was too tired to remember what was going on, but they all went into the mancave and just played the Super Nintendo to death. Super Mario World I think. Good choice by them.

After that night Milly and I discovered Jake actually has a Youtube channel where he streams Call of Duty let’s plays. Who would have thought?


	5. Fall of the Fireside Girls (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with the fireside girls. Will Milly be okay?

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We thought it only fair to warn you that the next three chapters may disturb you. They may shock you. They may even horrify you!”

“You’ve been warned.”

_ It was a grim day in Danville. A lot of dark clouds in the sky, with a looming threat of rain every which second. There was a strong wind too, a little too strong to be a summer breeze. _

_ But none of that matters because the fireside girls yearly reception ceremony and dinner party was indoors. So now I’m gonna pass the narration over to George. _

Thanks narrator, you're looking handsome today. Anyway, I don’t have a car, so Milly and I are using Danville’s rapidly expanding tram service to get to the ceremony site. Parents gotta be there too so at least I don’t have to embarrass myself. About this tram service, it connects the subway with the parts of Danville that are kind of transit deserts. But enough about that. We’ve reached the hotel where the reception ceremony is.

As we step off I tell Milly; “I’m gonna meet up with you in an hour ok?”

“Sure George, you don’t have to worry about me.” She was walking kind of slowly as she entered the building. I wonder what’s troubling her.

But enough of that. I think she’ll be okay. I went off to a nearby drug store to chill for a bit. Rich and a few other siblings and parents were there too. They must have all had the same idea.

“How you doing mate?” I asked Rich.

“Oh hey George! Check it out, they just released a Call of Duty game for mobile phones!” he proceeded to show me the game he was talking about. I guess he must be into Call of Duty now too. 

“Oh yeah that’s pretty cool. Hey, you know this call of Duty player called Jake? I actually babysat him last night.”

“That was you?” said a passerby who I think is the brother of a kid in a different troop. “I was wondering who that was in the background of his latest video.”

I was kind of surprised to hear that. “Wait, he recorded a video without me knowing?” I guess it wasn’t really that big of a deal though. I got fifteen seconds of fame out of it.

Anyway, enough time passed, and we made our way into the hotel. Some of the fireside staff members were there to greet us, including the founder Janet Fireside. What we said wasn’t really all that important, but as I went to shake her hand, I heard a weird, almost robotic sound coming from her hand. Huh, that’s funny. And she had no reaction to it. I waited for Rich to finish talking to her before I asked him what he thought. “Hey did you by any chance hear a weird sound?”

“Yeah” he said, “it was almost like interference.”

I guess that wasn’t a big deal either. We made our way into the special events room where we had to sit through a kind of brief patch ceremony and a welcoming address for new fireside girls. When it was Milly’s turn, she came up, received her patches, and came back to me. She was giggling something to her friends about a big brother patch. This one I think is a way bigger deal, this is the first time I heard anything about a big brother patch. So when she returned to me, I went and asked her.

“What’s this I’m hearing about a big brother patch?”

Milly’s smile quickly faded. “Oh… this?” she holds up her patch. “This is one of the patches they offer, for having a big brother figure attending a big fireside girls event.”

So then was she using me all this time? I’ll have to interrogate her, but I can’t come across as angry, not at a time like this. “Doesn’t it bother you though? I mean, it’s like a brother feels like a reward.”

It seems like she was starting to get frustrated. “Yes! It’s so annoying. They have patches for all these little things, like getting your tonsils removed, saying a word no one knows or wrestling an alligator in a sewer! Like seriously! I-” she paused for a little bit. “This is why I’ve had thoughts of leaving the program altogether. I mean, I don’t need it as a safe haven anymore, but I wish my friends could see it the same way as me.” She turned her head at Holly, looking at her for a bit.

Well, I can tell this is certainly troubling her. But for now, Rich and I decided to head out to the courtyard to get some fresh air while Milly and Holly hang out with the rest of the troop. But as we stepped out, the goose that nests on my roof flew down in a fedora hat. What’s up with that? Is there something I’m missing, narrator?

_ Oh, uh, it’s nothing. On to the next chapter. _


	6. Fall of the Fireside Girls (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out the founder of the Fireside Girls is actually a Russian sleeper agent left over from the cold war. What does this mean for Milly and the rest of the troop?

Last time we noticed the goose that nests on my roof flew down with a fedora. He stood on a picnic table and showed his wing to Rich and I, revealing the wristwatch he’s got. On that wristwatch was a video feed of someone in a green suit with the initials MM on them.

“Good morning George Herman. Sorry to alert you on such short notice but there is some urgent news I must present.”

This message got Rich’s attention too as we were both looking at the video feed. “You see, in addition to being a commanding officer in the secret organization without a cool acronym, I’m also a regular Call of Duty player, and I noticed you were babysitting Jake from FaZe recently.” Oh okay, so I guess that was a big deal after all.

“Now the reason I’m calling you is that we think your sister is in grave danger.” Wait what? I better listen in. “During the cold war the Russians sent over androids to serve as sleeper agents, who would act like humans inside and out, but when they hear the phrase, ‘ **gosh that Italian family at the next table sure is quiet,** ’ they will activate and carry out whatever order they were given by the Russian intelligence agency.” So far this is a pretty heavy information dump but I think I’m getting everything. “We think one of these sleeper agents is the fireside girls headmaster, so it’s up to you and any backups to expose her and take her out. Good luck!” and the video feed goes static as the goose flies away.

“So that’s why there was that weird sound!” Rich said to me.

“Right. We got to do something. Do you know any other call of duty players?”

“Yeah, give me a second.” And he sends out a text message calling all Call of Duty players he knows to arrive at the hotel for backup. “Alright so here’s the plan. I’ll activate the sleeper agent with the phrase and then whoever she doesn’t attack will protect the girls.”

“Gotcha mate.” I turned back at the hotel. It’s time to end it.

A few minutes later, troop 46231 and their chaperones, myself included, were eating dinner with Janet Fireside. I think it was something to do with Isabella’s achievements as leader. I talked to Milly about some personal things, and then when the time was right, I nodded at Richard, his cue to set off the sleeper.

“Man this is nice, but you guys need to talk some more. It’s not like we’re at a funeral but I look around the room and everyone’s pretty much keeping to themselves today. I mean,  **gosh that Italian family at the next table sure is quiet.** ”

With barely seconds passing, Janet Fireside froze, and her voice changed into something robotic. “Cover has been exposed. Must return to motherland.” She jumped right from her seat, and did a dive kick in my direction, but I was able to backflip out of the way. Richard went to protect the kids and a fight broke out. It was tough, and Janet nearly got away. With a sucker punch to the face, she activated her rocket boosters and took off, but I grabbed onto her leg to stall her. Eventually two more Call of Duty players came in with laser guns and tried to shoot her as she broke through the ceiling.

There was a long silence, but then Holly was the first to break it. “Now what? Our founder was a robot? No one knew that?”

“Maybe it’s time to break up the group” Milly added.

But then Isabella chimed in. “Oh no it’s not! Do you remember who we are? We are Fireside Girls troop 46231 and nothing will bring us down!”

Milly came back at her, with tears forming in her eyes. She was steaming. “Oh come on! Don’t you start that! There’s nothing else to fight for!”

And Isabella kept fighting back. “There’s always something to fight for! Just because our founder might actually be a sleeper agent doesn’t mean it’s time for us to quit! Come on girls, we have a troop to protect.” and she ran off with Katie, Gretchen, Ginger, and even Holly. Adysson ran off with a different group as if to start a rival faction. I don’t know why but whatever. This left me, Milly, and the rest of the chaperones there, just in shock of what happened. Richard, dumbfounded, tried to say something to break another silence. “Dude.. what the f-”

_ Woah, I’m gonna have to stop it right there. Let’s just cut it to when George and Milly ride the tram back home after all that went down. _

When we arrived home Milly took off her sash, looked at it, then, with what seems like pent up anger, threw it to the ground. She then proceeded to throw the rest of her fireside girls outfit on to the ground as well, and then stomped on it for a bit before retreating to her bedroom. I gave her some time before I went to knock on the door.

“Hello? Can I come in?”

She opened the door enough just for her hand to stick out, then gestured for me to come in.


	7. Fall of the Fireside Girls (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the fireside girls to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda rushed I admit as I'd really like to get started on my next work.

It was early in the morning, with barely any clouds in the sky. But it looks like we can’t have any tranquility today, as Milly kicks down the door dressed in commando gear. “Hey, hey, hey! Did you really have to kick down the door?” and Milly turns back, “I thought it would make for a cool entrance! Besides, we can rebuild it.”

She’s right. We can rebuild it. Like how we’re about to rebuild the shite that the Fireside Girls destroyed. Anyway, we started running east, towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

We met up with some more call of duty players who enlisted Agent P to get us into Dr D’s lab. He kicked down the door as a platypus trap fell on him, with Doof waiting for us.

“Ah Perry the Platypus... and… company. What an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected I mean… unexpected what are you doing here?”

The kid I babysat that other day stepped forward. “The fireside girls need to be stopped. We thought you might know a way to deal with them.”

Doof rolled his eyes at the thought. “Oh don’t even get me started on those fireside girls, like, you know how you’re trying to lose weight or you’re just minding your own business and then right outside your window you see them just staring at you, so that you’d feel bad and buy their cupcakes? Oh but then they come back, and then you just keep buying from them, and then you start putting on weight, and then… I’m sorry I was rambling again. Anyway, I know about that sleeper agent that you’ve been dealing with, so to track them down, I’ve created this!” He turns to show us a giant jet engine. “Behold, the break-the-sound-barrier-inator!”

I said “Wouldn’t that just be a jet engine?”

And he replied “Yes but it’s an inator. There’s a difference.”

So with that, we all boarded the “inator”, very spacious I must say, and Doof took off. We were heading to some place by Mt Rushmore, where the fireside girls apparently set up a base. We ducked behind a bush and watched one of them enter a secret hatch. We could have Milly enter with whatever secret knock they do and then open up the base for the rest of us. Is it just me or is this too easy? 

I’m not going to bother with any of the conversation fluff going on, so we stormed the base to find the sleeper agent… beheaded and tied up on the wall? You can even see splotches of oil dripping from the neck area. What on earth is going on here?

Right after that Isabella and the rest of troop 46231 surround us with water guns and water balloons. Don’t worry we have nerf guns so we’re not really trying to kill anyone. Anyway, Holly was the first to break the silence. “Milly, you should have come with us…”

The surrounding wall closed in on us as Isabella was getting closer to our faces, but then Addyson’s rival faction came in to break them up claiming that they should have been the one to surround us. The two sides argued for a while, and then we realized that was our opening. We made a break for the control panel in the central room, activated the self destruct sequence, and then rode Doof’s jet out of there, with the base exploding behind us. It was right out of an action movie.

Meanwhile on the jet, as we were all celebrating, with Doof shouting “curse you fireside girls!”, Milly was kind of reflecting a bit in the rear-view mirror. I broke for a bit to check on her.

“Well, it finally happened.” she said. “I guess they were going to self-destruct one way or another.” She turned to me one last time. “Oh, I was meaning to give you this.” And she handed me a fireside patch.

“That’s the big brother patch isn’t it?” I said

“Yeah, it is. But I want you to have it.” she said. “I may not have a use for these patches anymore, but maybe my big brother would.” And with that, the two of us went back in to celebrate with the rest of the team

So that’s where my story ends, for now. I’ve pretty much adopted Milly and joined a faction of Call of Duty players. 

See you next time for a crossover special.


End file.
